Dragon Ball Majikoi
by LapisLazuli245
Summary: During the fight with Super Buu, Goten and Trunks fought their hardest to defeat this great evil but once they were absorbed, it was the end of them. Until they were finally released from Buu's prison but were killed when Kid Buu had destroyed the Earth but luckily Goten managed to surive and thank's to Kid Buu's attack, it created a wormhole and sent Goten to a whole new world.


A great evil name Majin Buu had come to earth and started to wreak havoc upon the earth, the mightiest hero Goku had a solution of how to stop Majin Buu reign of terror by teaching his youngest son Goten along with his friend Trunks the fusion technique once they had mastered this technique they created a new hero Gotenks. As Gotenks fought with Majin Buu they were able to achieve the level of Super Saiyan 3 and gave Majin Buu the fight of his life, the once invincible Buu had finally meet his match but sadly the Fusion wore off causing the two boys to split which had turned the situation from bad to worse but luckily for them The Elder Kai had unlocked Gohan hidden power and once Gohan arrived on Earth with his new found powers, he had prepared himself to fight Buu. Once he got the upper hand, against Buu all thought that they had won this match but then...

"Come on you two I have a score to settle with you so do your fusion so I can defeat you." Majin Buu demanded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Majin Buu but your fight is with me leave these two out of it." Gohan said.

"What happened boys? Don't tell me you're scared of fighting Majin Buu." Majin Buu taunted.

Both Goten and Trunks were upset hearing this.

"Come on boys you were raring to go, oh sorry then I guess I must have misjudged you two." Majin Buu said while letting out an evil chuckle.

"What he say!?" Trunks shouted

"I think he's calling us weak." Goten said.

"We'll we won't allow someone to call us that and get away with it come on Goten." Trunks said as he and Goten jumped in front of Gohan

"Get ready Majin Buu we'll show you not to mess with us, ready Goten?"

"Yeah let's get him."

"No Goten, Trunks I'll handle him." Gohan said as he slowly walked in front of them.

"Come on Gohan you got nothing to worry about when me and Trunks fuse nothing can stop us." They once again jump in front of Gohan. "Just you watch we can beat him."

 _'Yes that's it boys do your little fusion.'_ Majin Buu thought to himself.

"So you ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah let's go."

They both had moved six paces from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each of their arms point away from each other palms open and facing forwards. Both Goten and Trunks started to say "Fuuuu..." then they shuffles their feet sideways towards each other. Then they both had taken exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, they both had swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to each other. Then, while saying "sion..." They had swung their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they had brought their outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing each other and their foot level with their knee. Finally, they both shout "Ha!" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards one another. They brought their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point both Goten and Trunks fingers had finally touch causing a bright light appeared and both of their bodies to merge.

Once the light had disappeared a new warrior had appeared and he was wearing a blue and yellow colored Metamoran vest. Around his waist is a teal sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes with teal wraps, and black wristbands. His hairstyle was a rigid hair of the Super Saiyan 2 state becomes flowing and smooth again, and grows down passing his waist. And his eyebrows vanish completely, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. This was the Fusion Warrior Gotenks.

"Well Gohan I hope you enjoy your fight, now it's mine turn." Gotenks said while doing some stretches. "So you ready to get your butt kicked Majin Buu?"

But instead a comeback all Majin Buu did was let out a laugh. "Hehehe-Hahaha."

"What's so funny Majin Buu, the only thing I see here worth laughing about is your ugly face."

But without anyone noticing Majin Buu had secretly separated parts of his body so he could trick Goten and Trunks into doing fusion so he could absorb the power of Gotenks and the knowledge of Piccolo. Once his slime was in place he used absorption to use against Gotenks and Piccolo.

Sadly it was too late for Gotenks to see what had happened and the slime had expanded and started to cover Gotenks body. "Hey what's going on? Get this goo off of me." Gotenks shouted as he struggled to escape but soon the blob had engulfed both Gotenks and Piccolo and had merge with Majin Buu but before the glob completely engulfed Gotenks or a part of Gotenks had only one word to think of _'Gohan.'_

Soon after that everything went black for the fusion hero Gotenks, and had created a new form for Majin Buu but luckily 30 minutes had passed causing the fusion technique to wear off and both Goten and Trunks had separated but were still trapped inside Majin Buu.

Time passes through the darkness and Goten began to hear voices.

"Vegeta! Look we found them!"

"Yes but Kakarot are they still alive?"

 _'D-Daddy?'_ was all that Goten was able to think but was still knocked out

"Hey Vegeta, look at this."

"I don't believe it! It's Majin Buu!"

"But how can there be two Majin Buu?"

The voices started to faint until Goten had heard them again.

"Look Vegeta he's transforming."

"What no way, how come his power isn't changing?"

"I can't tell if is power hasn't decreased or increase."

"Hahaha, he's totally puny."

"Don't let his size fool you Vegeta. He's power hasn't decreased so he still powerful."

"AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" The new Majin Buu screeched.

"He's planning to blow up the planet!"

"What? We have to get everyone out of here!"

"Right I'll get the boys Vegeta."

"Kakarot what are you doing, what about the boys?"

"Sorry Vegeta but there isn't time."

After that, the voices fainted once again, this time for good.

As Kid Buu blew up Earth, he caused a rip in the space/time dimension that caused only Goten to travel through.

(New World)

Goten had slowly opened his eyes. He got up with a massive headache. "Owww, what happened?" Goten said as he looked around. It seems that Goten had landed on a patch of grass.

"Huh where I'm I?" Goten then got up and saw that he was at a park.

"Wait a minute." Goten then looked around the park. "W-Where Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo, I can't sense them anywhere."

"Hold up." Goten then closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. _'I can't sense Majin Buu energy, but for some reason I can sense people energy. But that's impossible Piccolo told me and Trunks that Majin Buu had killed all the people on the planet Earth how are there survivors?'_ Goten then walk a little bit further and saw many people in the park.

 _'No way there are actually survivors, but how come there all calm like Majin Buu was never even here?'_ Goten then thought it would be best if he search around and see what's really going on.

As Goten kept walking around the park seeing all these people having a great time with their families. _'Wow look at them, it like the destruction that Majin Buu causes never even happen.'_ But Goten had a sad look on his face. _'But where's Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo even Majin Buu what could have had happened to them?'_

Goten had left the park and soon found himself in a city and started to walk around. As Goten was still walking around the streets he thought it would be wiser to search for Trunks, Piccolo and even Gohan so he went to an ally and while no one was looking he quickly flew up into the air and began his search. While Goten was flying he thought it would be best to look for Korin Tower since it was the only place he remembered that wasn't destroyed by Majin Buu.

As he kept looking he couldn't find it _'Where is that tower there's no way that it could of have disappeared like that.'_ So Goten had ended his flight and returned back to the city.

When Goten had finally returned to the city he probably knew it would be best to ask for help, so he went and ask direction to one place that wouldn't be gone. Goten had asked a man who looked to be in his twenty, wearing a suit and was holding a suitcase, Goten decided to ask this guy for help.

Goten had walk up to him and tugged on his suit, the man soon look down and saw a boy. "Yes can I help you?"

"Umm excuse me sir but I was wondering if you can direct me to the Capsule Corp building?" Goten asked.

"Look kid I don't know if you're trying to waste my time but I never had heard of that place." With that the man had soon left leaving Goten with a shocked look on his face.

 _'What Capsule Corp isn't here but that's impossible Capsule Corp is one of the most successful business in the whole world or at least that's what Trunks told me. But that still doesn't make any sense unless, could it be that I'm on another planet?'_ Goten then looked around and saw most of the people.

 _'No that's not it everyone looks normal enough and even their energy signature is the same but then again now that I see it, the vehicles here are not the same as I'm used to seeing, they don't hover like any of the cars I usually see.'_ Goten thought to himself before walking into an ally.

 _'Oh man what I'm I going to do now? I'm all alone I can't sense anyone energy what I'm I going to do now, I'm stuck in a place I never been.'_ Goten sat against the wall as tear began forming in his eyes. _'Everyone…Gohan, Mommy and Daddy is gone…I'm alone…'_

"Hey are you okay?" A voice called out to him.

Goten looked up, with little tears in his eyes. He saw a man with bright turquoise eyes and mid-length blonde hair. His clothes consist of a white shirt button up, with a black tie around his neck. He was also wearing blue pants.

"W-Who are you?" Goten asked.

"My name is Kai…So what's a little kid like you doing here by yourself?" Kai questioned.

Tears began to weld up in Goten's eyes. "I-I'm b-by myself…My m-mommy and d-daddy and even my big brother is gone."

Kai started to panic at this moment. He wasn't sure what to do at this moment. "I-I'm sorry to hear that…Hey I'm about to go get something to eat, wanna join me for a meal?"

Goten began wiping the tears from his eyes, looking at the man. "I-I guess…" Goten got up and began following Kai to their destination for the meal. After that Kai had taken Goten to a small ramen kart, Goten then told Kai that his parents were gone but he didn't tell him the real cause of their death. Kai was saddened when he heard this and he couldn't help but feel bad for Goten. He told him that if it's a home he needed then he'll be happy to proved one for him. That was the beginning of Goten's new life.

 **Dragon Ball Universe**

Once Goku defeated Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, the Earth was saved once again and everyone was brought back by the Namekian dragonballs. When Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende and the original Majin Buu returned to the Kami's temple, everyone was in joy when they saw the heroes return home. But when Goku looked around for his son, Goten, no one knew where he was. Everyone thought that when they made the wish to bring everyone back to life, they thought he was revived too. But when they tried to sense his ki energy, he couldn't find him anywhere. However, they still had the dragon ball they can use to bring back Goten.

Everyone was ready, they had all seven dragon balls to use to summon Shenron. "Shenron arise we need you to grant our wishes!" Goku shouted, then all seven dragon balls had started to glow and the sky then turned immediately dark soon a powerful light had emerge and had flown upwards to the sky causing a giant green dragon to appear.

 **"I am the eternal dragon state your wishes so I may return to my slumber."**

Goku then shouted "Shenron I wish that my son Goten would return to us from the otherworld."

Soon Shenron eyes started to glow red and there was a moment of silence when eyes had stop glowing." I **am unable to grant your wish!"**

"What?" ChiChi demanded, "Why can't you bring my baby back to life?"

Shenron replied **_"The one call 'Goten' cannot be brought to life, for he is not in the 'Other World'!"_**

Everyone was shocked to what they had just heard Trunks then walked a bit closer to Shenron and said "So wait does that mean Goten is alive?"

Gohan then said "If that's true, then where is he?"

"Hold up can't we just ask Shenron to bring Goten here."

ChiChi soon got happy and said. "Good idea, Goku..."

"I know," Goku said, "Okay then, Shenron I wish for Goten to be brought back to us."

Shenron's eyes started to glow brighter.

Hoping that Shenron will be able to grant their wish, Shenron eyes had finally stopped glowing and said **_"I can not grant your wish!"_**

Everyone was now upset and ChiChi was even furious "Why can't you grant our wish!?"

Shenron replied **_"The one call 'Goten' cannot be found."_**

"What do you mean my baby can't be found?!" Chichi said with both a hint of sadness and rage in her voices.

Suddenly, a voice appeared _"Allow me to answer that for you."_

Recognizing the voice, Goku said "King Kai is that you?"

" _Yes Goku it's me,"_ King Kai said, _"As much as I hate to be the bearers of bad news but Shenron is right Goten can not be brought back."_

"So wait if he's not in the otherworld then is he on another planet?"

" _Sorry Goku but that's not the case, you see when Majin Buu had unleash his attack to destroy the earth not only was it powerful enough to destroy your planet but also cause a dimensional rip and it seems that Goten was lucky enough to survive the blast but he was engulfed by the rip and was probably sent to another Universe which is beyond Shenron powers to retrieve him."_

Everyone was shocked to hear what King Kai had just said.

"You're kidding me right?" Goku asked.

King Kai replied _"Sorry Goku but as much as I love to joke around Goten cannot be returned."_

Everyone couldn't believe it, was Goten really gone. Trunks was sad hearing that his only friend is lost somewhere and can't be brought back to them, Gohan was upset hearing this he had lost his only brother and he couldn't do anything to save him, everyone had stood quiet for a moment but King Kai cleared his throat which got everybody attention and said _"I'll try my best to find him but know this there are a vast number of universes and it will take me a long time to find him."_

"Please King Kai try your best to find him." Goku said.

"Just do your best to find my baby!" ChiChi cried.

" _I will,"_ King Kai said, _"But for now, use the last wish for something else. I'll inform you if I find anything."_

After he said that, King Kai's voice disappeared.

Chichi was crying knowing that her baby was gone and can't be found. "M-My B-Baby is gone."

Gohan on the other hand was furious at what he heard his only brother is gone and can't be returned.

Goku placed his hands on both of their shoulders and said "Don't worry you two, Goten will be fine."

"Father are you sure I mean Goten is just seven years old, you really think he's okay?"

Then Trunks step up and said "Yeah Goku I mean Goten is strong, but will he be able to survive on his own?"

"No worries Trunks I know Goten will be fine."

Shenron, growing impatient, said **_"State your wish so that I may return to my slumber!"_**

Everyone didn't know what to wish for since Goten couldn't return to them and so everyone was wondering what should their wish be.

Goku kept wondering then looks at Majin Buu and got an idea "Hey I got a idea." Goku said making everyone to look at him "How about we wish that every earthling memory of Majin Buu to be erased."

Everyone looks at him in a confused way and he said "Since the good Buu was separate by the evil Buu, his evil intentions were long gone. Now that he is good now and everyone still remembers his bad actions, we can ask Shenron to erase their memories!"

Mr. Satan then said "What a great idea!"

Goku then said "Does everyone agree?"

Everyone, except for ChiChi, Trunks and Gohan agreed.

Goku then said to his wife "ChiChi, I know it's hard that we can't wish for Goten to be here. But remember King Kai is going to try his best to find Goten, so please don't worry."

ChiChi wiped her tears and said "Okay."

Then Goku had walked up to both Trunks and Gohan "Hey listen you two everything is going to be okay, alright?"

"Alright father I understand."

"Yeah I guess Goten is smart enough to take care of himself."

Goku then turned to Shenron and said "Shenron! We have a wish, I wish that everyone who remembers the destruction that Majin Buu caused would forget, well except everyone who is here!"

Shenron eyes glowed red and then said. **_"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!"_**

All of a sudden, Shenron started to glow and the Dragonballs dispersed around the world. As ChiChi just stood there, Goku tried to comfort her.

"He'll be fine," Goku said.

ChiChi replied "I know, but he's all alone. He has no food, shelter or anyone. I'm am worry about him."

"Hey Chichi don't worry about him I know Goten and he'll be okay and who knows maybe he got sent somewhere nice."

"Yeah but still I hope my baby's okay."

(With Goten)

10 years had gone by since Kai had found Goten. Both had a great time being together. Kai couldn't help but be grateful for meeting Goten in the first place. Goten was a special kid to him, sure he may not have been the smartest at certain things or that he may have been dense when it came to girls but what made him truly special was the pure heart that Goten had. The same goes for Goten, he gotten quite attached to Kai but he still remembers his true family and will never forget them.

When Goten had just turned 17 he learned that Kai had soon left Japan for certain reasons. But before he left he had told Goten that he had signed him up to a school known as Kawakami Academy and he'll be now living in a dorm.

 _ **Kawakami Academy**_

A seventeen year old Goten was walking towards the academy that he'd recently joined. Ever since Goten had gotten here his appearance has change like how he has a mullet-type haircut now instead of his gravity defying hair.

"Hmm so this is Kawakami Academy?" Goten asked himself as he began walking towards his homeroom. Once Goten finally reached there he opened the door and when he'd entered, he'd gain the attention of the students of class 1-C.

"Hey is this class 1-C?" Goten asked, observing the classroom.

"Yes it is, I take it that you're the new student?" The teacher asked.

Goten walked up to the teacher and nodded. "Yup that's me." He then turned towards the classroom and bowed. "My name is Son Goten. I hope we can all get along."

"Well alright then, now let's see where we can seat you…" The teacher said, pondering where he showed place Goten.

"Ah, why don't you sit next to Mayuzumi Yukie?" The teacher said, pointing towards the empty seat next to Yukie.

Goten nodded his head as he made his way towards the seat the teacher assigned him to.

Goten then sat down on the desk and he couldn't help but smile. _'I have a feeling that this'll be an interesting school year.'_


End file.
